songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
GreatVision Song Contest 19
|presenters = |opening = |exsupervisor = Julian |host = TRT |interval = | entries = 64 (to date) | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = G19 | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 19, often referred to as GVSC 19 will be nineteenth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. It will be held in Turkey after Atiye won the eighteenth edition. It will be the first time that will host the contest. TRT chose Şenol Güneş Stadı to serve as the host venue. Location : For further information see Turkey Turkey officially the Republic of Turkey is a transcontinental country in Eurasia, mainly on the Anatolian peninsula in Western Asia, with a smaller portion on the Balkan peninsula in Southeast Europe. Turkey is a democratic, secular, unitary, parliamentary republic with a diverse cultural heritage. Turkey is bordered by eight countries: Greece to the west; Bulgaria to the northwest; Georgia to the northeast; Armenia, the Azerbaijani exclave of Nakhchivan and Iran to the east; and Iraq and Syria to the south. The Aegean Sea is to the west, the Black Sea to the north, and the Mediterranean Sea to the south. The Bosphorus, the Sea of Marmara, and the Dardanelles, which together form the Turkish Straits, divide Thrace and Anatolia; they also separate Europe and Asia. Turkey's location between Europe and Asia has retained its geopolitical and strategic importance throughout history. Turkey has been inhabited since the Paleolithic by various ancient Anatolian civilisations, as well as Assyrians, Greeks, Thracians, Phrygians, Urartians and Armenians. After Alexander the Great's conquest, the area was Hellenized, a process which continued under the Roman Empire and its transition into the Byzantine Empire. The Seljuk Turks began migrating into the area in the 11th century, starting the process of Turkification, which was accelerated by the Seljuk victory over the Byzantines at the Battle of Manzikert in 1071. The Seljuk Sultanate of Rûm ruled Anatolia until the Mongol invasion in 1243, when it disintegrated into small Turkish beyliks. : For further information see Trabzon Trabzon is a city on the Black Sea coast of northeastern Turkey and the capital of Trabzon Province. Trabzon, located on the historical Silk Road, became a melting pot of religions, languages and culture for centuries and a trade gateway to Persia (Iran) in the southeast and the Caucasus to the northeast. The Venetian and Genoese merchants paid visits to Trebizond during the medieval period and sold silk, linen and woolen fabric; the Republic of Genoa had an important merchant colony within the city called Leonkastron that played a role to Trebizond similar to the one Galata played to Constantinople (modern Istanbul).Trabzon formed the basis of several states in its long history and was the capital city of the Empire of Trebizond between 1204 and 1461. During the early modern period, Trabzon, because of the importance of its port, became a focal point of trade to Iran and the Caucasus. Bidding phase One day after their victory, TRT announced that there will be no Bidding phase in this edition. But the GBU has set some Rules for the Venue. Those were the following: * The Green Room should be located in the arena or as near it as possible, with a capacity of 300. * An additional room at least 6,000 square metres (65,000 sq ft) in area, to house 2 catering stands, a viewing room, make-up rooms, wardrobe, and booths for approximately 50 commentators. * Separate offices to house the press centre, open between end of August 2016 and mid/end September 2016, at least (43,000 sq ft) in area, with a capacity of at least 1,500 journalists. The host city was revealed along with the official Logo on the 23rd December 2016. Key Host venue Participating countries So far sixty-four countries have confirm their interest of participation in the nineteenth edition edition. So far no country will make his debut in this edition, while at the moment eleven countries will return to the Contest,Barbados after ten, Montserrat after eight-, Greenland and Romania after three-, Azerbaijan, Japan and Latvia after two-, Argentina, Iceland, Lithuania and Wolin after a one-edition absence. At the moment nine countries, however announced their withdrawal from the contest, This countries are: Albania, Algeria, Brazil, Bristish Virgin Islands, Cyprus, Hungary, Israel, Mexico and Switzerland. Returning artists The Åland Islands will be represent by Loreen again, she previously participation for the Åland Islands and Sweden in the sixth- and seventh edition. Nina Kraljić returns for a second time for Croatia. Meanwhile, Anja Nissen return to the contest for Denmark, after her previously participation for Australia in the twelfth edition. Meanwhile, Little Mix return for a second time for Montserrat. Broods return for a third time to represent New Zealand. Taeyeon will participate a second time for South Korea, after she participated as a member of the group Girls' Generation in the sixth edition. Molly Sandén return for a fourth time to GreatVision, after her previously participations for The Åland Islands and Sweden in the second-, third- and ninth edition. Also The Netherlands will be represent by Within Temptation again. Also Bebe Rexha returns to the contest, after her participations for Albania, Guam and Macedonia in previous editions. Elisa returns for Vatican City, after her previously participation for Italy in the twelfth edition. Confirmed countries Semi-Final participants Final participants Other countries :Further information: List of countries in the GreatVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. Every Country will be automatic member of this Union when it take part for the first time. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * * * * * * Active GBU members * : RTSH announced that a participation is really unlikely, because the HoD left the community, an official decision not been made, a participation of Albania is unclear. * : ENTV and the head of delegation got banned from the GBU, because of multiple reasons and were force to withdraw in the nineteenth edition. A return with a new HoD is possible. * : RC announced that they would withdraw from edition #19, because of low budget,but they will return in edition #20. * : CBN TV announced that a participation is really unlikely, because the HoD left the community, an official decision not been made, a participation of the British Virgin Islands is unclear. * : CyBC announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was given for the country's withdrawal. The HoD will change his country to Montserrat. A return with a new HoD is possible. * : HMG announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was given for the country's withdrawal. The HoD will change his country to Greenland. * : IBA announced that they would withdraw, because ot the non-qualification in the past edition. The HoD will change his country to Monaco. A return with a new HoD is possible. * : Televisa announced that they would withdraw due to the lack of interest from the country and success in the contest. The HoD will change his country to Barbados. A return with a new HoD is possible. * : SRG SSR announced that they would withdraw from edition, because of low budget. he HoD will change his country to Japan. A return with a new HoD is possible.